Perfection
by greysislove21
Summary: MerDer season 4 oneshot. Will they ever find their way back together? They always do.


**Just a MerDer oneshot :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned Grey's, it would be the happiest day of my life...but I don't :(**

* * *

It was a fairly quiet day at Seattle Grace. There were no major accidents, no once-in-a-lifetime surgeries, and not a ton of work in general. Today would be one of those days when Meredith would be able to steal a quick lunch with Derek to brighten up her day. Today would be one of those days that they would joke and flirt and laugh. But today wouldn't be one of those days.

They had called it off about three months ago now. Well, officially. Derek started dating Rose about three months ago. They seemed like they were happy, which made Meredith both content and tormented. She wanted Derek to have the life he always dreamed of, but the fact that they couldn't have it together was almost too hard to bear.

So instead of sitting in the cafeteria with her friends and being an active participant in spreading hospital gossip, she was eating her lunch in the basement. Meredith didn't want to risk seeing "the perfect couple" together anymore than was necessary on a day like this. Most of the time, spotting them with each other was unavoidable, but she steered clear as much as she could.

Meredith was relaxing on a gurney, studying some notes about a surgery she would scrub in on tomorrow, when she heard footsteps. The owner of these footsteps seemed to stop further down the hall and sigh loudly. This was really not the day when Meredith needed to be bothered by some incompetent intern. It had to be an intern; they were the only other people that spent their time here. But what if it wasn't?

She was going to make her presence known, so that maybe this mystery person would notice that she was here first, and move to a different spot. Meredith dropped her notebook on the ground. It made a loud enough noise to alert this other person.

"Hello?"

That voice was way too familiar. Wasn't she trying to avoid him today? He always showed up at the most inconvenient times. It was like he was torturing her; he would follow her and be perfect, but then she knew she could never have him. She picked up everything to get away. Was this what her life came to? Hiding from Derek every chance she could get? Well, this time she wasn't running. She had to face him sooner or later.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Oh sorry. It's just there's usually no one down here – Meredith?"

"Hey Derek." She had to face the fear head on. They had a lot of problems to address. Why wouldn't this be a good time? They were here alone, and no one was going to bother them. "You said you would wait for me."

Derek looked defeated. "I know."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You dump me for some scrub nurse, and now you don't know. Well that's just –"

"Meredith! I don't know! You make me crazy. I can't think straight when I'm with you. I don't know! All I know is that I love you, and I always will. I'm just so freaking confused right now!"

"I love you too."

"What?"

"I love you too, Derek! Just because I was scared to commit didn't mean that I wasn't in love with you. Being so in love with you made me scared. I was scared that once I would start to depend on you again, you'd just leave. And I couldn't take that because I love you too much. That's why I'm scared!"

"You know I would never do that to you."

"Really? Because I seem to remember that when Addison came, you left. And then you couldn't breathe for me anymore, so you left. And then Rose came along, and you left again. How am I supposed to trust you when all you do is give me reasons not to?"

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

"You know what I've realized in these last few months. I don't want a marriage, kids, or the dream house if I can't have it with you. I broke up with Rose a few days ago. I've been trying to think of ways to get you back, to give me one last chance. But I can't think of any because I always remember how many times I've messed up in this relationship. Whenever you let me in, I find a way to lose your trust. If I were you, I would never forgive me. But I hope with all my heart that we could be together someday. So you can take all the time you need to choose, but I'll be here waiting because all I want is you."

"Well, we could just try to start mending our relationship with the little things. We could just start dating and see where it goes."

Derek beamed. "I'll pick you up on Saturday at eight."

"Awesome. See you then."

He turned around to walk away, but Meredith called after him.

"Derek?"

He turned around, and she looked into those McDreamy eyes. The eyes that were all hers forever. She ran up to him, and gave him a kiss, conveying all the feelings they were sharing in that moment.

"Derek, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Meredith Grey."

"I love you too."

Although their relationship may not be perfect, being together was what was perfection.

* * *

**Please review :) What season should my next oneshot take place in? Let me know!**


End file.
